metalfatiguefandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Angelus
Stefan Angelus is the youngest of three brothers in the Angelus family, and the protagonist of the second campaign in Metal Fatigue. Background Being the youngest and a newly trained Combot pilot, Stefan usually looks to his elder brothers for support and guidance, particularly Diego as he is the eldest and most experienced. He is also the most sheltered, despite being Diego's protege and fiercely loyal to the Angelus family, which suits his personality of generally being the man of peace between his brothers. During the opening cinematic, he is a member of a Rimtech survey team whom his brother Jonus is also a member of, while his big brother Diego commands. After a battle with a Hedoth Combot, the discovery of an alien arm by Jonus, and an unfortunate bombing run by Mil-Agro, he finds himself at the bottom of a ravine, being recovered by Mil-Agro and 'rehabilitated' to be pressed into service. This systematically ignites a war between the three primary corpo-nations, Rimtech, Mil-Agro, and Neuropa, and thus the campaign of Metal Fatigue begins. Storyline Stefan finds himself in the company of Mil-Agro personnel, and after an attempt at reaching out to Rimtech, he realizes he is not himself. Mil-Agro, ruled by the noteably ruthless Cob family, implanted Stefan, along with many others like him, with a device that prevents anything but their complete obedience. Despite being a novice Combot pilot under Rimtech, Stefan already has more experience than most Mil-Agro pilots and is put into a minor command position by his direct superior, Brik Cob, who takes every opportunity to hatefully criticize Stefan, even more than the average trainee. After several deployments, being forced to go up against both Neuropa and his beloved Rimtech at the whims of Brik Cob, Stefan begins to bond with his fellow subjugated pilots, most of which see him as a leader of sorts. One in particular, named Akiri, becomes a pupil of Stefans, and a good friend. They are, however, often split up - one time in particular, when Stefan is sent on a suicide mission in order to save his superiors life. After an incredible success, Brik Cob slowly starts to realize Mil-Agro's failing logic and ruthless ways. After Stefan was forced to take part in a largely disputed massacre of a Rimtech training facility, Brik Cob and several other younger members of the Cob family rejected the higher authority, setting in motion several consequences. This included Brik freeing everyone under his command, including Stefan and Akiri. Brik was charged with treason and sentenced to death, though was rescued soon after by Stefan and Akiri, and the revolution of Mil-Agro began. Once free, Brik spread word of how to deactivate the implants, and through pressure from Akiri and Brik, Stefan becomes the de facto leader of the new Mil-Agro. Log Entries As the player progress' through each campaign, a log from each brother is kept. The following is an excerpt from Stefan's personal journal that appears in-game during the events of the second campaign. Each entry is prefaced only with a number, possibly referring to the number of days since Stefan has been forced into servitude. The lone numerical notation could also simply be the number of log entries, with the player being purview to only those of significance. Mission 1 Entry 1 I'm writing down my thoughts so there might be some record of what happened to me. Me memories are clear up to the point where Jonus argued with Diego about the alien arm. After that, it's all disjointed images: falling, crushing pain, shadowy figures lifting me from darkness, and fitful dreams that seemed to go on forever. Then I awoke here, at Mil-Agro. My first impulse was to ask them for a commlink to Rimtech, but when I tried to open my mouth, I couldn't speak. But when they asked me a question, I found myself speaking. I could not control the urge to tell them anything they wanted, even Rimtech military information! That's when I realized they'd done something to me. I tried to lash out, but my body wouldn't obey. At Rimtech we'd always wondered about the stoicism of Mil-Agro forces. Now I understand. Mil-Agro conditions its forces somehow. They...we - I'm one of them now - are inhibited in some way. Brainwashing? I can't be certain. My mind is intact, but I've been robbed of the ability to fight back, to disobey, even to tell them how much I hate them for what they've done to me. When I'm alone I can scream and curse and damn them all, but when I try to take any actual action against them, it's as if my body isn't mine, and I'm scared to death what they might make me do. Mission 2 Entry 8 I've been sent to a frontline base at Cor'nanda Canyon under the command of Senior Taskmaster Brik Cob. He's something like a Rimtech STO, devising mission plans and assigning crews, and seems to have taken an instant dislike to me. He brags about loading our neural implant control codes into his personal Overseer module so he can tinker with our minds. He says there are more where we cam from, so if we screw up, he'll just order us to kill ourselves and make way for others. Some days I wish he would. Entry 13 Had a green "recruit" assigned to me today: kid named Akiri. His family's in a Mil-Agro penal colony and he's here right out of Combot training. He does his best to put up a brave front, but everyone can see he's scared. The names of our crews are selected by the Taskmasters - Brik Cob thought it would be funny to code name Akiri's crew "Assassins". Brik's the only one laughing. Entry 15 Totally screwed up in the Combot simulator, and Brik won't let me forget it. I always resented Diego and Jonus treating me like a total cadet, but maybe they were right. Maybe I don't have what it takes. I never realized how much I counted on their support before. Without them there, I don't know how I'll make it. Entry 17 The kid and I are being sent to attack some Rimtech bases. Rimtech! My god, I'm expected to fight my own people...even kill them. I'm powerless to disobey, resist, or even to allow myself to come to harm. Mil-Agro pilots me like I pilot a Combot. Mission 3 Entry 18 God, I feel sick. In my last mission I was fighting and killing my former comrades. From inside a Combot it's so hard to know whom you're fighting, and, for all I know, I may have killed old friends as I served the greater glory of Mil-Agro. What next? Will I someday fight and kill my own brothers? Entry 20 For my latest mission briefing, I was paraded before old Zeke Cob himself. I wouldn't have thought anyone could be colder than Brik, but Zeke is. He's hawkish, almost cadaverous, except for his eyes, which cut right through you. He treated me like I was a dog he was siccing on someone. At first I didn't understand why he was briefing me personally, but, when he asked me about Jonus, I understood. I'd forgotten Jonus had planned to go over to Neuropa with that alien arm. I guess they wanted to see if I knew anything about it. Mission 4 Entry 28 Akiri and some of the other crews here look up to me like I'm some ace. They have no idea how few missions I've been in, and how often Diego and Jonus saved my butt. Considering how minimal Mil-Agro's training is, and how high their casualties are, I guess by their standards I really am a veteran. But I can't admit the truth to them. Our lives here are so miserable. Seems like I'm the only thing they believe in anymore. If it gives them hope, I'll play the hero they want. Mission 5 Entry 36 They think nothing of throwing away our lives, but it's different when it's one of their own. I'm being sent back to Cor'nanda Canyon on a suicide mission to rescue Brik Cob. Brik's a big believer in Mil-Agro's strategy that overwhelming numbers, not skillful pilots, insure success. And he's made my life miserable for my supposed reputation as an "ace" Combot leader. So it's a cruel irony that I'm the one who's being sent, by myself, to save him. I can't wait to see his reaction. If I live that long. Mission 6 Entry 40 I'm sickened by my new orders. I'm being sent to annihilate a Rimtech training camp. This isn't war, it's cold-blooded murder! It wasn't so long ago I was training in camp like this one. These aren't even soldiers we're going to be killing, they're trainees! It's almost a relief to me that Akiri isn't with me. He's being sent to defend Ty's Gulch from Rimtech incursions, so at least he'll be spared the horror of what I'm being sent to do. Entry 41 Got the biggest surprise of my life today. On my way to deploy for this bloodbath, Brik Cob told me he was sorry that I had to go on this mission! He said he'd argued with the family, but they wouldn't listen to him. Could this be true? And, why did he apologize to me? Perhaps he looks on me a little differently after I rescued him. Mission 7 Entry 42 The last mission was the worst of all. I killed scores of defenseless people, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself. The only thing that keeps me going is my staff. Despite my efforts to keep this from them, they learned all about it, and they've been there supporting me the way I've always tried to support them. There's a sense of - hell, can I call it family? Entry 43 Brik actually listened to me and reassigned Akiri to my staff. Akiri's upset about what happened on his mission at Ty's Gulch. He knows that he was up against Diego's squad and he's afraid he might have killed my brother. I told him he's getting cocky thinking he could take out a veteran like Diego. That seems to have helped a little, but I can tell he's bothered. Entry 43 My next mission must be an important one since I'm finally being allowed to upgrade my staff. Is this Brik's doing too? Mission 8 Entry 56 They don't tell us much, although I've heard Jonus is with Neuropa. I was surprised when I first heard he had gone over, but now that I've had time to think about it, it's just like Jonus to think about himself. I used to blindly idolize Jonus and Diego, but now I look back and see them differently. They're human like the rest of us and have flaws like the rest of us too. Guess I'm just getting older. I used to dream of a day when I might take my staff with me, leave Mil-Agro and go back to Rimtech. I still do, but sometimes I wonder if Rimtech is worth returning to. I've heard some horror stories about Rimtech. If they're true, Rimtech's becoming as brutal as the Cobs. This war is changing everything. If only I could talk to Diego. Mission 9 Entry 61 I feel reborn. My mind and body are my own again! Brik's Overseer shut off our implants. I think it's a final gift from Brik for saving his life. Now's our chance to escape! Entry 62 I told my staff I'd lead them back to a Rimtech controlled territory. But, Akiri told me he wouldn't go. He says it's not right to leave as long as others are still imprisoned by Mil-Agro's mind control. He's going to stay and fight for their release too. I was stunned. Escape was what we had dreamed about, what had kept us going through this living hell. But he's right. The people here are puppets, like us, and have fought alongside us. We owe them a chance at freedom too. It's crazy, but saving Brik Cob, once again, seems like the only chance to save my fellow conscripts from the tyranny of the Cobs. I'm not certain what saving Brik might accomplish, he knew how to deactivate our implans, so maybe there is some hope he can deactivate other ones as well? Perhaps everyone can have a chance to escape! Perhaps not, but I have to try. Entry 63 We're just moments away from combat. I'm surprised at how simple it's been to get this far. Even obtaining a tightbeam to the prison area was easy. No one is capable of acting without orders blessed by the Cobs, so no one questioned it when my squad asked to be tighbeamed to the Field H.Q. sector! Mission 10 Entry 64 For months - though it seems years - I dreamed of returning to Rimtech, to going home and reuniting my brothers. At times that dream was the only thing that kept me sane. With the Cobs gone and Mil-Agro's hold broken, that dream seems at last attainable, yet no longer important to me. My responsibility is to my brothers and sisters in arms at Mil-Agro. Like me, they were ripped away from their families and homes. Like me, the lives they left are no longer there to be resumed. The life I had with Rimtech and my brothers is gone. What's important now is my responsibility here. We'll build new lives, and new dreams, on the ashes of the old Mil-Agro. Notes *Despite the numerical duplication in the log during mission 7, that is how it's listed in-game. Category:Characters Category:Mil-Agro Category:Angelus brothers